1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to cutting tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a foot operated cutting tool having an elongated handle.
2. State of the Art
A variety of lengths and configurations of rebar or reinforcing rods, often in the form of welded wire mesh, must be embedded within concrete structures when creating concrete foundations, walls, floors, columns, and other concrete building components. This typically requires shearing the rebar into pieces of the required dimensions for molding the concrete around the rebar. Welded wire mesh is typically provided in relatively large sheets, which are often so heavy and unwieldy that cutting and shearing the mesh must be done on the ground. This requires the user to bend down in order to cut the mesh using bolt cutters or the like. Constantly bending over in order to cut articles, such as the wire mesh, causes tremendous strain on the user's back and knees, which can lead to discomfort or serious injury.